All She Needs is Some TLC
by TanyaNonsutoppo
Summary: Tanya gets sick... what will make her feel better?
1. Part One

** All She Needs is Some TLC**

**Part One**

**By Tanya Nonsutoppo**

At a house of over two stories, a seventeen year old boy stood at the door, then walked in grinning. He looked like he was strong, but he was much more than that, he was a saiyin, a member of a race of warriors whose pride was great and who love the thrill of battle. This saiyin, with his short black hair and gentle black eyes and a scar on his nose was at the house, not because it was his house, but because it was his girlfriend's house, they lived right next door to each other. The boy looked around, wondering why there wasn't a certain blue-haired fox-girl tackling him in a hug. He looked around a bit more, "Hey! I'm here Tanya!" he called. There was only an eerie silence as an answer to him; he waited a bit, looking around the room, "… Tanya?" he was getting worried now; why wasn't she coming? He began to look through every room of the house Tanya would be in, he finally got to her bedroom. He saw that her door was closed, meaning she didn't want to be disturbed if in fact she was in there. He opened the door a crack and looked in cautiously, "Tanya?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

A soft groan was heard from the bed, the boy walked into the room and to where he would be able to see just who was on the bed groaning. He stopped short at what he saw. It was a thirteen year-old girl with blue hair that was being held back loosely by a scrunchi and who had the ears and tails of a Vulpix as well as a nose much like a vulpix's nose, she was sprawled out on the bed, extremely pale, only her cheeks had color, they were red, her pale skin and red cheeks showed quite clearly that she had a fever. The girl coughed in her sleep, then went into a coughing fit. She was so weak from the fever she couldn't even wake up.

The boy was extremely worried now that he saw her, she was the same girl he had been looking for, his girlfriend, "Tanya… please… wake up… its me, Blitz… please… wake up…" Blitz pleaded, when he got no response he placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted to heal her.

Tanya was being stubborn, even in her sleep, she undid his healing. Waking up, she opened one azure-blue eye, it was clouded, but she could still see clearly, "B-Blitz… d-don't… y-you'll g-g-get s-sick t-too…" she told him, weakness apparent in her voice, which was barely a whisper, but Blitz heard her all the same.

"I don't care if I get sick helping you… please… let me heal you…." He argued gently, putting his larger, strong hand over her small, slender one.

She shook her head 'no' at him, she was too tired out now to talk anymore for the time being.

"Please…" he pleaded; he wanted to heal her badly. He hated seeing her like this.

Tanya shook her head once more, then dropped back to sleep, she was already exhausted just from that.

Blitz watched her, his worry for her apparent, he ran off to get a few things and got back in a few seconds, he pressed a wet rag to her forehead and tried other ways to get her to at least feel a little better, when none of it worked he began to feel helpless, like he couldn't help her or wasn't able to at all. "Oh man…. Tanya… please be ok…" he bit his lip trying to figure out some way to help.

Tanya began to shiver; she was getting cold because there weren't any covers or blankets to keep her warm. Blitz saw this and frowned, then he picked her up in his strong arms, he went to her desk chair and sat there, Tanya on his lap in his arms. 'Blitz… strong… warm… loving… good… my Shitawashii…' Tanya thought without realizing it. Blitz started to rub her back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair with the other; he held her head close to his body, his fingers in her long, blue hair. Tanya smiled weakly in her sleep and moved closer to Blitz, letting him wipe her sweating face with a wet rag every once in a while. 

Blitz noticed her sweating and was about to put her back in her bed, he thought better of it when Tanya began clinging to him when he was just shifting her so he could stand up, he went back to what he'd been doing and she eventually stopped clinging and relaxed. Blitz buried his face in her soft hair, breathing in her familiar scent, knowing she'd be alright in time, but at the same time impatient and wanting her to be better right away.

• First • Previous • Home • Next • Recent •


	2. Part Two

** All She Needs is Some TLC**

**Part Two**

**By Tanya Nonsutoppo**

Tanya lay there, asleep in Blitz's arms, it had been two hours that he had held her and he wasn't getting tired of it at all, he enjoyed her closeness… except for that fact she had a horrible fever and wouldn't let him heal her, even a tiny bit. Tanya's face was pressed against his chest, her usually cold nose, warm because she was sick, was touching his chest, she had her hand covering it out of habit. A few seconds later, her head slipped backwards into Blitz's jacket, her hand still covering her nose.

Blitz smiled down at her, thinking of how cute she would be if she weren't so sick. He gently brushed some hair out of her face. Tanya smiled weakly in her sleep, Blitz didn't like how weak she looked at all, he frowned worriedly and put his forehead to hers to check her temperature, she was burning up! He held her closer, very worried about her and wanting desperately that she would let him heal her.

Tanya slept on. She then began having a coughing fit, which caused Blitz to become more worried, he began to rub her back just so. She began to stop coughing and cuddled closer to him in her sleep, glad that he was there with her.

Blitz dabbed Tanya's face with a wet rag, seeing that she was also sweating. Blitz then stood, Tanya still in his arms, he walked through the house and found what he was looking for, a thick blanket. He wrapped it around her and then carried her out of the house, to the house next door, his own. He carried her inside and then to his room, passing by the kitchen, in which the fridge was being raided by a few certain Saiyins, Yugin, Gohan, and Vegeta to be particular. Blitz didn't even notice them stop to watch him carry Tanya into his room.

Tanya was laid on his own bed and Blitz pulled his covers up to her chin to keep her warm. She subconsciously scooted over towards the edge of the bed nearest him and he barely kept her from falling off the bed. "Tanya, be careful, don't move around, ok? I'm right here…" he said in a soothing voice that made her relax and slip into a deeper sleep.

Blitz was glad that she was getting sleep, but, as he had been, wasn't happy about her having a fever. He got up to get a rag or something like that but was stopped when he felt the slight touch of Tanya's hand on his arm, she had woken up at the sound of him getting up from the chair, he understood exactly what she meant and smiled at her a bit. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get a wet rag to cool your face off, ok?"

Tanya sighed, her eyes closed still, and nodded a little, then, into his mind, If that's what you feel you need to do... ok... she told him numbly, Blitz could tell she still wanted him to stay just by her mind's voice.

"Of course, if you want me to stay here, I could get someone else to get it instead." he suggested, she smiled weakly, opening her eyes a bit and just looking at him. Blitz smiled back at her and walked to the door, then called for Yugin to get a wet rag and bring it into the room. Blitz then went back over to Tanya's side, smiling lovingly at her, she had already fallen back asleep. He gently brushed some stay hair out of her face, then kissed her forehead...


End file.
